28 September 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-09-28 ; Comments *Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions states that this should have been the first show moving to a full two hours. However, both recordings indicate that it was still 1 hour and 50 minutes (the first two hour show was the following night). *The country music awards first heard on Bob Harris's programme the previous week are now on TV (with the sound down). Peel continues not to enjoy them. The first webcam pic of the night apparently shows him scowling at the set. *JP: “Notice that I’m acting out all the titles tonight. Makes the programme just that little bit more special, don’t you think?” *The Peel show can no longer get tickets as competition giveaways for the upcoming Lonnie Donegan / Half Man Half Biscuit event. Peel hopes this is a sign that sales are good. Apparently Van Morrison wanted to join Donegan for a few numbers on stage, but his management were unhappy with him appearing if HMHB were on the bill. *Two of the four Peelenium artists tonight, the Four Aces and the Crew-Cuts, had been seen by Peel at the Liverpool Empire. *Playlist includes poetry from the same era as the above artists, on a track from an album by Beat Gereration poet Lawrence Ferlinghetti *Another installment of the "Footballenium": Wolves won the league, West Brom beat Preston 3-2 in the FA Cup final. *Peel had attended the Ipswich v Manchester City match at Portman Road on Saturday. Ipswich had won 2-1. He mentions in passing the "farcical business at fortress Anfield yesterday, which was pretty depressing." Liverpool had lost 1-0 to Everton. *Mary Anne Hobbs is pressed into service to back-announce the third session track while Peel strikes a Julius Caesar pose for the webcam. He subsequently admits: "I turned round at one stage to see what she was doing and I bet that's the precise moment that that webcam went off or whatever it is that webcams do, and you'll get the back of my head. On the other hand, one of my best features, people say." Happily, it turns out his worst fears aren't realized. Session *Broken Dog, #3. Recorded 1999-07-18. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Soulbossa: In The Wrong (CD single) Dishy *Add N To (X): Live 1940 - Rommel & Raisin Mix (12" split single – Slut Smalls 8) Slut Smalls (white label) (starts at wrong speed) *Lawrence Ferlinghetti: A Coney Island Of The Mind (LP – A Coney Island Of The Mind) Rykodisc *Broken Dog: Slope (session) *Terry Edwards & The Scapegoats: Tailgating (EP - Yesterday's Zeitgeist: Terry Edwards In Concert) Artlos *Time Stretch Armstrong: Firing Blanks (12" single) Stay Up Forever *'File c begins' *Arab Strap: Direction Of Strong Man (LP – Elephant Shoe) Go! Beat *Admiral Tibet: No One Knows (7" single) Determine C *Rasherford & Binson (aka V/Vm): Solid (2xCD - AuralOffalWaffleTenPintsOfBitterAndABagOfPorkScratchings: 52 Fast Moving Tracks) V/Vm Test *Broken Dog: Stranger (session) *Usual Suspects: Doorway (split 12" single – Armageddon) Renegade Peelenium 1954 #Chordettes: Mr Sandman #Dr Ross: Boogie Disease #Crew-Cuts: Sh-boom (Life Could Be A Dream) #Four Aces: Three Coins In The Fountain *Melt-Banana: Ethar Twisted (EP – Dead Spex) HG Fact *Clinton: Saturday Night and Dancing (LP – Disco And The Half Way To Discontent) Hut/Virgin *Ben Long: Phazer (12" EP – The Prime Time) Primate (wrong speed moment) :Chat with Mary Anne Hobbs. *Broken Dog: Drink Was The Height Of The Day (session) *'File c ends' *Broken Dog: The Night They Drove Old Dixie Down (CD – John Peel’s Birthday CD) *Pulszar: Can't Help (single) Schism *Medusa: Freak Beatz (EP – Freak Beatz) Flo *Solex: Athens, Ohio (LP – Pick Up) Matador *All India Radio: Losing Houston (CD – The Inevitable) Inevitable *Jah Cure: My People Calling (7" single) HMG *Broken Dog: They Were Real (session) *Lonnie Donegan: Ella Speed (LP – Live 1957: The Complete Conway Hall Concert) Zircon *Plainfield: Gargoyles (split 7" single with Melt-Banana) Smelly :News at midnight. (not on file b) :Ten minutes of Mary Anne Hobbs rock show. (not on file b) File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-09-28 *b) jp280999.mp3 *c) John Peel 28 Sept 1999 ;Length *a) 02:05:16 *b) 01:50:08 *c) 00:47:45 ;Other *a) Many thanks to the taper. *b) Many thanks to max-dat. *c) Many thanks to Tim. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Peelenium Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:One For Ken Category:Tim's Tapes